


Looking back

by larana



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Anime, Reunion, Ten years after, cop daichi, latent!AsaNoya, pianist suga
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 02:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12049431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larana/pseuds/larana
Summary: Sono già passati dieci anni e non c'è stato un solo giorno in cui Suga non abbia pensato a Daichi.





	Looking back

**Author's Note:**

> Onestamente, non so proprio da dove sia saltata fuori, questa cosa. Avevo aperto Word con l'intenzione di scrivere tutt'altro. Comunque. Il "ten years later" era qualcosa con cui volevo misurarmi da tempo e i DaiSuga si sono prestati bene allo scopo - also, è la prima volta che scrivo su di loro, quindi spero non sia un fallimento su tutta la linea! Il titolo è lo stesso del bellissimo brano di Yiruma, nonché il mio preferito. <3
> 
> Per la mia bae: domani e dopodomani saranno giornate toste, but you go, girl! You can do it!! <3

 

 

 

_Pensi mai a quello che avremmo potuto avere?_

_Hai mai la sensazione che quel treno ti abbia portato via l’unica occasione della tua vita per essere veramente, totalmente, incondizionatamente felice?_

_Ti capita mai di ricordarmi oltre il rettangolo stretto del finestrino?_

_Rivedi mai la tua mano premuta sul vetro e la bocca schiusa in una perfetta smorfia di sorpresa?_

_Immagini mai come sarebbe stato se tutta la nostra storia fosse stata spostata indietro di un minuto? Se fossi arrivato un minuto prima, se il tuo treno fosse partito un minuto dopo..._

_Ci pensi mai, Daichi?_

 

**

 

Dopo infiniti tentativi di prendere sonno, Sugawara Koushi getta le gambe oltre la sponda del letto e pianta i gomiti sulle cosce, poggiando svogliatamente la guancia su una mano. Sgomita, tra le pieghe delle tende non perfettamente accostate, la luce del lampione che, come un amante, gli si accoccola contro la schiena, strappandolo alla penombra fitta della camera.

Sa cos’è quel peso sullo stomaco, quella sensazione di malessere generale che non vuol saperne di lasciarlo in pace ma che, al contrario, si accentua quando la luce del display del suo cellulare esplode nel buio, accecandolo, la data in bella mostra che gli comunica che oggi, da qualche parte in Giappone, lui festeggerà i suoi ventotto anni.

“Dio,” sussurra nel buio e se sulle labbra di chiunque suonerebbe come una supplica, sulle sue sembra invece una maledizione. La certezza che Daichi resterà sempre lì, piantato da qualche parte tra cuore e cervello, in quell’attimo in cui spesso gli manca il fiato quando per strada intravede la sagoma di un ragazzo che gli somiglia, in quel battito mancato quando si rende conto che no, non è lui, _non è mai lui_ , ecco, _quella_ certezza non andrà mai via; se possibile, è uno dei capisaldi della sua vita.

Getta il telefono sul comodino e lo fissa finché il display non sbiadisce e si annerisce, lo fissa anche molto tempo dopo, finché non si rende conto di essere in grado di distinguerne i contorni perché fuori il sole si sta arrampicando sui tetti delle case e si sta facendo strada fino alla sua finestra.

Deve alzarsi, fare colazione, lavarsi, vestirsi, _vivere_ , ma _solo un minuto_ , si ripete, _solo un altro minuto_. Perché, dopo tutti quegli anni, spera ancora che sessanta secondi possano cambiargli la vita; li conta, stringe i denti, e quando la lancetta rossa ha fatto un giro completo niente è cambiato.

Sospira.

Dopo tutti quegli anni non ha ancora smesso di sperare – o aspettarsi che le cose forse, solo forse, possano ancora cambiare.

_Che stupido sei, Sugawara Koushi_ , si rimprovera e finalmente si tira in piedi. Gli occhi indugiano per un attimo sul cellulare e, come ogni anno, _come ogni giorno_ , prova l’impulso di telefonargli per augurargli solo un buon compleanno, ma come ogni anno e come ogni giorno, dura solo un attimo; quello dopo sta già abbandonando la stanza, lasciando indietro il fantasma di Daichi.

 

**

 

_Non ti vedo esattamente da dieci anni._

_Me lo ricorda un’occhiata distratta al calendario, mentre i miei alunni scrivono un tema sui loro progetti futuri. La traccia è, esattamente, “Da grande farò...”. Sono ragazzini tutti diversi tra loro, ma, te lo giuro, adoro ciascuno di loro._

_Mi ricordano la nostra vecchia squadra di pallavolo; sono diversi e litigano spesso, ma fanno parte di un sistema dipendente che non può funzionare senza tutti i suoi ingranaggi. C’è un ragazzino, per esempio, che ha la stessa energia esplosiva di Noya. L’ho incontrato non molto tempo fa, a proposito. Ha una caffetteria tutta sua, l’avresti mai detto? Di tanto in tanto, mi ha detto, Asahi lo aiuta, specialmente il sabato, quando mette il locale a disposizione di giovani band emergenti. È bello saperli ancora insieme dopo tutto questo tempo. Oserei dire che hanno qualcosa in più, ma chissà? Noya è troppo distratto e Asahi troppo timido, è difficile capirci qualche cosa._

_C’è una ragazzina, invece, che mi ricorda Hinata: è minuta e ha i suoi stessi capelli fiammeggianti – è tutta riccioli rossi, davvero – e non parliamo del carattere solare ed energico: a volte è difficile persino tenerla a bada._

_E poi c’è Hayato._

_Hayato è leale e paziente, ma nessuno osa mai farlo arrabbiare; è successo solo una volta e i suoi compagni hanno avuto paura di lui per settimane, sebbene si sia limitato alle sole parole – ma credimi, ha un’influenza tale che vale più di mille gesti. È un grande amico, però, sempre disponibile, sempre di supporto; c’è poco che non farebbe per i suoi amici. Solo qualche giorno fa ha protetto un compagno che aveva ingaggiato una lite con un ragazzino più grande, guadagnandosi una punizione e un occhio nero. E ciononostante, mai, nemmeno per un attimo l’ha tradito._

_Hayato è un enorme scherzo cosmico, sai, Daichi?_

_Perché ti somiglia come se fosse figlio tuo e non mio._

**

 

Il telefono squilla per trenta secondi, poi si zittisce per un paio e, ancora, riprende a suonare con più insistenza di prima.

Passi svelti e pesanti battono sul parquet e un piccolo braccio si solleva per aggrapparsi alla cornetta. Hayato è alto per la sua età, ma non abbastanza da tenere agevolmente il telefono fissato al muro, ragion per cui Suga ha dovuto piazzare uno sgabellino nel quale inciampa _sempre_.

“Qui è Sugawara Hayato,” risponde e le parole arrivano ovattate a Suga, che è appena uscito dalla doccia e sta stringendo un asciugamano in vita. Sorride un po’ esasperato, perché gli ha spiegato innumerevoli volte che non c’è bisogno di tanta formalità, ma la testardaggine di suo figlio è qualcosa che, apparentemente, non ha deterrenti o limiti.

“Cosa? No, è impegnato, adesso. Va bene. Questo sabato? Alle nove? Va bene, glielo dico. Ok. Buonasera, signore.”

Suga conta fino a tre, che sono esattamente i secondi che suo figlio impiega per scendere dallo sgabellino, spalancare la porta  del bagno (per essere un ragazzino tanto educato a volte è veramente insolente) e prendere fiato prima di riferire il messaggio.

“Era un certo Nishinoya,” spiega, senza neppure introdurre l’argomento. La totale assenza di preamboli è qualcosa che suo figlio ha ereditato da sua madre, nessun dubbio a riguardo. Il sorriso sulle labbra, però, insieme al neo accanto all’occhio e il colore delle iridi sono i suoi.

“Noya,” dice con innegabile affetto nella voce, strofinando forte i capelli chiari e invitando il ragazzino a proseguire.

“Dice che la band che si sarebbe dovuta esibire sabato ha avuto un incidente, forse? Non ho capito bene. Comunque, adesso ha bisogno di qualcuno che suoni per quelle due ore  e siccome tu suoni il piano e tutto quanto, be’, chiede se puoi pensarci tu.”

Si sente lusingato dalla fiducia che Noya ha riposto in lui, ma ovviamente non sa che Suga non tocca un pianoforte da anni, ormai. Ha perso qualsiasi briciolo di talento potesse avere – ammesso che l’abbia mai davvero avuto, poi. Avrebbe desiderato proseguire con la sua carriera musicale, ma poi aveva conosciuto Ayumi e poco dopo era nato Hayato, per non parlare dell’incarico presso la scuola… Semplicemente, ad un certo punto della sua vita, non c’era stato più posto per i tasti bianchi e neri. Di tanto in tanto, e se proprio non aveva null’altro da fare, sedeva alla pianola che teneva in un angolo del soggiorno e strimpellava qualcosa, perlopiù melodie da principianti, scale pigre, niente che potesse comparare l’antica bravura di un tempo.

“Il ricordo che Noya ha del mio ego da pianista mi commuove, ma purtroppo non corrisponde al vero. Credo dovrà riempire quelle due ore con qualcun altro.”

“Ha detto che l’avresti detto e mi ha detto di dirti che la sua memoria è perfetta e che, ehm…”

Suga aggrotta la fronte. “Cosa?”

“Che sabato devi portare il culo nel suo locale.”

“Gesù, possibile che debba esprimersi così anche con un bambino?” si lamenta, aggiungendo poi che Hayato farà bene a non ripetere mai più quella parola – o qualsiasi altra non sia adatta alla sua età – se vuole ancora continuare ad usufruire dei molti servizi che suo padre mette a sua disposizione. “E comunque lo faccio per il suo bene. Non vuole davvero fare una figuraccia con i suoi clienti, quindi grazie, ma no, grazie.”

“Ehi, papà?” Hayato gli zompetta dietro adesso, mentre si dirige in cucina per bere un bicchiere d’acqua. Di colpo, ha la bocca secca e il cuore che batte più forte. Sa cosa sta succedendo e oh, sarà bene che si tolga quell’idea dalla testa, perché per quanto sia lusingato dalla fiducia di Noya e per quanto gli piacerebbe suonare un pianoforte vero… No, non succederà.

“Mh?”

“Dovresti almeno provarci.”

“Potrei, è vero,” ammette, battendogli una pacca sulla testa. “Ma non cambia il fatto che sia terribilmente fuori allenamento, perciò-”

“Ma papà! Non è quello che mi dici sempre? Che devo provarci anche se sono sicuro di non farcela?”

Suga si passa una mano sul mento, messo alle strette dalle sue stesse parole come solo un figlio può fare – e con così tanta innocenza, poi. Effettivamente, Hayato non ha torto. Ogni volta che lamenta un’incapacità nei compiti o nelle faccende di casa, Suga gli rammenta sempre che bisogna provare, anche se si è sicuri del fallimento. Che razza di precedente stabilirebbe se adesso si tirasse indietro?

Il suo stesso ragazzino l’ha messo nel sacco senza neppure esserne consapevole – o almeno, così spera.

E dopotutto, si dice, se il suo era vero talento di sicuro non sarà scomparso. Assopito, magari, latente, ma comunque presente. Deve solo riportarlo a galla. La verità, inutile prendersi in giro, è che Suga _vuole_ suonare ancora, recuperare un po’ di tutto quello che ha dovuto lasciare indietro. Non gliene importa niente se le dita saranno rigide e se le note non verranno alla mente come un tempo; non desidera altro che sentire la superficie fredda e liscia dei tasti sotto la pelle e gli sguardi degli spettatori incollati su di lui ancora una volta.

“Posso farcela?” chiede, chinandosi su un ginocchio per essere alla stessa altezza di Hayato, che sorride e, dall’alto della sua grande saggezza, annuisce e dice che sì, può.

 

 

**

 

_All’epoca frequentavo una scuola di musica pomeridiana e non potevo sempre essere presente agli allenamenti, specialmente quando c’era un saggio in vista e avevo bisogno di esercitarmi. E nonostante tutto, ti ritrovavo sempre seduto sul divano di casa mia._

_Solo adesso mi sorge il dubbio che eri lì perché, in fondo, ti piaceva sentirmi suonare. È strano come a distanza di tanti anni cose che prima mi sembravano ovvie adesso non lo sono più. Metto in discussione più di quanto vorrei, Daichi, anche e specialmente le cose che ho fatto e che mi sembravano tanto giuste._

_Un pomeriggio pioveva forte e sei rimasto ad ascoltarmi suonare per ore intere, senza mai interrompermi o lamentarti. Mi giravo spesso a guardarti, ma con discrezione; per qualche ragione, non ci tenevo a farti sapere che ricambiavo le tue occhiate, che sentivo ardere sulla schiena. Adesso mi chiedo se non avrei dovuto indugiare, solo un secondo di più, abbastanza per farti capire che non mi dispiaceva averti lì, che non mi sarebbe dispiaciuto averti più vicino di così._

_Adesso mi chiedo tante cose, Daichi._

_Mi chiedo perché ho esitato tanto, quel giorno, prima di correre sotto il peggior temporale che avessi mai visto e raggiungere la stazione. Ma mi chiedo anche perché tu non mi abbia più chiamato. Mi chiedo perché abbiamo sempre colto le cose che lasciavamo tra le righe senza mai affrontarci a viso aperto, senza giri di parole, senza fronzoli, senza complicanze._

_Mi chiedo perché, pur sapendo di amarci, ci siamo lasciati andare._

 

 

**

 

Noya è nervoso e Suga lo troverebbe divertente se non fosse nervoso anche lui. Probabilmente teme che gli farà fare una pessima figura, cosa che Suga non si sente di escludere totalmente. Negli ultimi giorni, tra una faccenda domestica e una correzione, ha avuto il tempo di stilare una scaletta che potesse coprire due ore e di esercitarsi alla sua pianola sgangherata. Nonostante l’impegno, gli sembra di aver fatto troppo poco, non abbastanza.

_Non ho neanche iniziato e già me ne pento_.

Accanto a lui, Noya cerca di conversare con Hayato – ci ha sempre saputo fare con i ragazzini – ma è distratto, lo ascolta a malapena e i suoi occhi dardeggiano troppo spesso verso la porta, come se aspettasse qualcuno. Asahi, probabilmente. Ancora una volta, si domanda se per caso non abbiano una relazione, ma non sono veramente affari suoi. Si augura solo che siano felici e, dopotutto, niente conta di più.

“Ti spiace se vado a sgranchirmi le dita?”

“Uh? Ah, no, no.”

“Pensi tu ad Hayato?”

“Certo, certo,” annuisce assente Noya, senza nemmeno nascondere più il nervosismo che sembra originare dalla porta del suo locale.

“Niente guai,” sussurra Suga all’orecchio del figlio. “Resta dove posso vederti, capito?”

“Capito.”

Non gli chiede ulteriore conferma; sa che Hayato è di parola, molto più di quanto lo sia stato lui alla sua età, comunque. Lo segue con lo sguardo mentre punta il tavolo più vicino al piccolo piano rialzato che ospita il pianoforte e lì sistemare il suo album da disegno e tutti i suoi attrezzi del mestiere: pastelli, pennarelli, gomme e matite. Suo figlio ha una vena artistica che, gli piace pensare, ha ereditato da lui. Non nasconde, però, di aver spesso pensato che gli sarebbe piaciuto vedere quelle dita scivolare su una tastiera e non su un foglio bianco. Gli sarebbe piaciuto suonare insieme a lui e, chissà, forse oggi, se le cose fossero state diverse, sarebbero in due ad esibirsi.

Questo sgabello rettangolare su cui siede avrebbe tranquillamente ospitato entrambi.

_Eccoci_ , pensa, sollevando il coperchio di un bellissimo Steinway nero e lucidissimo, palesemente pulito di recente, a giudicare dal profumo di agrumi che occasionalmente raggiunge il suo naso ogni volta che sistema gli spartiti e smuove l’aria. Le dita indugiano qualche secondo prima di posarsi lievissime sui tasti, prendendo subito una posizione che la sua memoria tattile non ha mai scordato. Emozionato come se fosse la prima volta, si lancia in qualche esercizio semplice. È stupefatto da come riesca a ricordare ogni singola nota, ogni singolo movimento – è come se non avesse mai smesso di suonare ed esibirsi, è come se quella carriera musicale che tanto gli è mancata in realtà non si fosse mai interrotta. Fiducioso delle sue capacità apparentemente intatte, prova qualcosa di più complicato, qualcuno dei suoi brani preferiti. E tuttavia, riscontra diverse insicurezze su una melodia di Mozart che un tempo aveva trovato molto semplice – forse ha esultato troppo presto. Guarda avanti, verso la sala ancora vuota, e incrocia gli occhi di suo figlio che, rapito, lo ascolta con la bocca un po’ aperta, atteggiata ad un sorriso abbozzato. È _estatico_ e non crede di averlo mai visto così.

Una mano cala sulla sua spalla e la melodia si interrompe.

Noya ha un sorriso larghissimo e soddisfatto.

“Fuori allenamento, eh? Ma chi vuoi prendere in giro?”

“In realtà, ne ero abbastanza sicuro.”

“Sei sempre il solito Suga,” lo provoca bonariamente e sussulta quando la porta si apre, rivelando poi la figura alta e massiccia di Asahi, le cui braccia sono cariche di buste di carta marrone. Noya espira e si rilassa, dicendo poi qualcosa a proposito di aiutare l’altro.

“Ehi, Noya?”

“Cosa?”

“Va tutto bene? Sei un po’ sulle spine, o sbaglio?”

Noya ride nervosamente, scuote la testa e dice che no, si sta sbagliando, è perfettamente a suo agio, figurarsi. Andrà tutto bene, aggiunge, non si deve preoccupare di nulla. Suga non se la beve, riconosce tutti i segni di una menzogna, ma se Noya non ne vuol parlare allora non sarà certo lui a pressarlo. Dopotutto, non lo riguarda.

“Allora continuo ad esercitarmi.”

“Sicuro! Ci vediamo dopo.”

Suga torna a concentrarsi sulla tastiera, con una canzone ben precisa in mente, ma le sue dita stanno suonando una melodia che pensava di aver dimenticato.

La _sua_ preferita.

 

 

**

 

_Ti piaceva la mia esecuzione di Yiruma e ti piaceva, soprattutto, quello che di mio infilavo tra una nota e l’altra. Piccole variazioni che secondo il mio maestro guastavano la poesia intrinseca della melodia, ma che secondo te, invece, la impreziosivano._

_Non me l’hai mai detto in questi termini, certo, ma lo capivo dalla piega di apprezzamento che assumeva la tua bocca, o dal modo in cui socchiudevi gli occhi, come per essere sicuro di non perderti neppure un passaggio._

_Restavo a guardarti di sottecchi per tutta l’esecuzione, perché avevo l’impressione di star vedendo un Daichi che raramente emergeva durante gli allenamenti. Sul campo vedevo il giocatore, tutta la potenza del tuo fisico e le strategie della tua mente; su quel divano, che tu facevi sembrare troppo piccolo, vedevo il tuo cuore._

_È una fortuna che tu non leggerai mai queste pagine, perché, sul serio, quanti anni ho? Parlo come una ragazzina alla prima cotta._

_Quando ho di questi dubbi vado indietro e mi rileggo._

_E allora so per certo che sto parlando come uno che ti amerà per sempre._

_Per sempre, Daichi._

 

 

**

 

 

Suga azzarda l’ennesima occhiata alla sala affollata di coppie di amici e amanti che, strette intorno a piccoli tavoli rotondi a rispettosa distanza l’uno dall’altro, parlottano rilassate e sorseggiano piano i loro drink. Nessuno sembra star giudicando le sue esecuzioni, che, deve ammetterlo, non sono male. Certo, a volte manca una nota o non fa adeguata pressione su un pedale, ma nessuno ha un orecchio allenato tale da notarlo. Nei loro sguardi non trova altro che sincero piacere e in quello che conta di più c’è solo orgoglio. Hayato, infatti, non stacca un attimo gli occhi da lui e ciondola le gambe piano, seguendo il ritmo delle sue dita.

La scaletta sta quasi per terminare, lo sa.

Manca un solo brano e non ha idea del perché lo abbia inserito in primo luogo. È stato frivolo e nostalgico e si lasciato trasportare da quello schiribizzo improvviso, cedendo a quella modifica dell’ultimo minuto. Semplicemente, sentiva il bisogno di suonarlo ancora, con un pianoforte vero e ben accordato.

L’esecuzione originale dura più di cinque minuti, ma lui l’ha ridotta ad un minuto. Sessanta secondi in cui tutto potrebbe cambiare – perché, che sia dannato, quando mai ha smesso di sperarlo, in tutti questi anni?

Inizia piano e riesce a sentirla l’atmosfera che cambia, il chiacchiericcio che si interrompe, tutti gli occhi puntati su di lui. Non c’è un solo orecchio, adesso, che non lo stia ascoltando. Ha scelto di proposito la seconda parte del brano perché era quella che Daichi preferiva, quella che lui preferiva suonare perché adorava quella luce nel suo sguardo. E adesso sa che dovrebbe lasciar sfumare la melodia e guadagnarsi l’applauso che è sul punto di esplodere, ma si lascia prendere la mano e aggiunge quella parte, quella più nostalgica, quella che l’ha sempre incupito – quella che davvero lo fa _guardare indietro 1_.

E solo in quel momento, solo dopo averla tirata fuori con tutta la tecnica di cui è capace, senza alterazioni di sorta, lascia che l’ultima nota vibri e riempia il silenzio pesante. Quando finalmente il suo eco si spegne, decine e decine di mani iniziano a battere tutte insieme e l’effetto quasi lo stordisce, quasi porta della confusione sulla curva accentuata del suo sorriso.

Noya sta dicendo qualcosa, probabilmente lo sta presentando ancora una volta, ma Suga non lo sente – Suga non sente più niente che non sia il cuore che batte forte, forte, al ritmo di quell’applauso che ancora non si è placato.

Al ritmo di un paio di mani che battono più forte delle altre, mani che riconoscerebbe ovunque tante sono state le volte che le ha guardate.

_Le sue_.

 

 

**

 

_Stava per succede, Daichi, ma poi ti ho guardato._

_Ti ho guardato ed è stato quello il mio  più grande errore. Se avessi tenuto gli occhi chiusi, se ci fosse stata più pioggia ad appesantirmi le ciglia, se solo avessi aspettato un minuto, un minuto soltanto..._

_Io ti avrei baciato, Daichi. Ti avrei baciato e tutto, probabilmente, spostato di quei fatidici sessanta secondi, sarebbe stato diverso._

_Quel treno sarebbe partito senza di te, quella mattina non avrei dovuto correre per raggiungerti e tu non avresti dovuto vedermi oltre il rettangolo del finestrino, immobile e inghiottito dalla prima curva._

_Ma_ ho _aperto gli occhi e ti_ ho _guardato._

_Ho avuto paura e sono scappato._

_Un minuto, Daichi, sarebbe bastato un minuto per cambiare tutto._

_Lo stesso che mi è servito per rovinare la vita ad entrambi._

**

 

Il nervosismo di Noya si fa lampante e, sul suo viso, digrada in un profondo senso di colpa quando Suga lo cerca e lo trova tra la folla, la mano grande di Asahi a coprirgli la spalla. C’è un sorriso di scuse sulle sue labbra prima che la mano si muova e gli faccia cenno di raggiungerlo in fondo al locale, dove se ne sta tra Daichi e Asahi.

Di colpo, c’è una disconnessione tra  quello che succede e quello che il suo cervello processa; resta solo una stringa di eventi apparentemente slegati ed estemporanei, perché adesso è accanto ad Hayato e si aggrappa alla sua manina come se ne andasse della sua vita, e poi è tra la folla e adesso è sul retro del locale e, Dio gli è testimone, non ha idea di come ci sia arrivato.

“Papà?” la voce sottile di suo figlio ricollega eventi e coscienza ed è davvero lì, Suga è davvero _lì_ , in piedi davanti a Daichi. C’è così tanto da guardare, analizzare e confrontare che sente l’emicrania premere dietro gli occhi, tanta è la fretta di assimilare tutto e subito. È così diverso, ma allo stesso tempo non lo è veramente. È come un vecchio dipinto passato sotto le mani esperte di un restauratore che, per forza di cose, ha dovuto correggere talune imperfezioni, rendendole, di fatto, nuovi elementi in un quadro già noto. Gli occhi, per esempio, sono come li ricorda, ma adesso c’è un fitta ragnatela di rughe a cingerli ogni volta che Daichi abbozza un sorriso. Il naso e la bocca, sì, sono quelli dei suoi ricordi, ma più netti, più definiti, come se la mano di Dio fosse intervenuta per scolpirli meglio. I capelli sono più lunghi di come li ricordava e sulle guance c’è l’ombra livida di una barba in procinto di spuntare. Anche il suo corpo è familiare, ma al contempo diverso: più robusto, più definito, più solido di quanto lo sia mai stato.

Però, d’un tratto, Suga è Noya che sta guardando, in attesa, semplicemente in attesa.

“Lo so che non dovevo impicciarmi – Asahi me l’ha ripetuto un sacco di volte – ma ragazzi, sul serio? _Sul serio?_ Dieci anni senza neppure un sms?! Non ne sapevo niente! E okay, non sono affari miei, ma è veramente ora che facciate pace, qualsiasi cosa sia successa. E domani c’è una riunione con tutta la vecchia squadra, quindi vi conviene spicciarvi e presentarvi. Andiamo,” sussurra ad Asahi, chinandosi poi per dire qualcosa ad Hayato, che scocca a suo padre uno sguardo impensierito prima di accettare la mano che gli sta offrendo Noya e sparire oltre la porta, che chiudendosi sbatte forte, isolandoli immediatamente dal chiacchiericcio della sala principale.

C’è un odore stantio di caffè, ma non è fastidioso. Sa quasi di casa, gli ricorda quelle mattine in cui si sveglia presto e gode dei primi cinguettii della giornata mentre dalla macchinetta del caffè si levano riccioli di vapore profumati. Mattine che somigliano terribilmente a quelle della sua adolescenza, che spesso vedevano Daichi sulla soglia di casa sua, la divisa in ordine ma chiaramente assonnato, a tratti assente.

Come se tutta la sua determinazione fosse scappata con i suoi amici, Suga si riscopre incapace di sorreggere il suo sguardo. Il peso della colpa è troppo insostenibile, così come quei dieci, lunghissimi anni di silenzio. Non per la prima volta, si domanda perché. Perché non l’ha più chiamato? Perché si è tirato indietro? Perché non ha rimediato a quell’errore? Perché non ha mai trovato il coraggio di non chiudere ogni singola chiamata prima che lui rispondesse?

Perché era convinto che il tempo avrebbe sistemato tutto, ecco perché. Peccato abbia scoperto troppo tardi che il tempo non rimedia a nulla, che quell’onere spetta alla persona. A quel punto, erano già passati anni e non aveva più alcun senso – poco importava che Suga pensasse continuamente a lui, anche e specialmente quando non avrebbe dovuto.

“Ti trovo bene.”

Daichi parla dopo una quantità di tempo che inizia a diventare imbarazzante per entrambi e la sua voce è tranquilla e amichevole come Suga la ricorda, come se si fossero visti appena un mese fa.

Deglutisce e si passa la lingua sulle labbra prima di tornare a guardarlo e abbozzare un sorriso teso. “Stai bene anche tu.”

E, di punto in bianco, sa che non si può rimediare. Questa è solo pantomima; non c’è nulla di vero. Dietro le maschere cordiali dei loro visi c’è un abisso profondo fatto di punti di domanda, rimorsi e rancori, tale da tenerli separati per il resto delle loro vite. Suga cerca disperatamente un ponte, ma non c’è modo di raggiungere Daichi sulla sponda opposta.

Lo capisce anche Daichi, perché il suo sorriso crolla sotto il peso di un sospiro penoso e i suoi occhi sono incapaci di guardarlo oltre. Ha in viso l’espressione ferita che da anni tormenta il sonno di Suga, la stessa che l’ha perseguitato da quando ha aperto gli occhi ed è scappato via, perché l’idea di averlo in _quel_ modo era spaventosa, imprevista e imprevedibile – e a Suga le variabili impazzite non sono mai piaciute.

“Forse,” azzarda, sospirando, perché nel momento in cui lo dice sa che è così che doveva andare, sin dal primo momento in cui, questa sera, ha posato lo sguardo su di lui. “Forse è ora di parlarne, Daichi.”

È ora di chiudere il cerchio.

 

 

**

 

_Non ricordo giorni peggiori di quelli che seguirono la tua partenza._

_E non parlo solo del senso di colpa o della nostalgia, ma di tutto quel gomitolo di emozioni che più cercavo di sbrogliare e più quello si ingarbugliava. Faticavo a trovare una soluzione e faticavo a venir fuori dal letto, ogni mattina. Vivevo in un perenne stato di rabbia, dolore e disperazione e non c’era nulla che allontanasse, sia pure per un secondo, il pensiero di te che eri partito credendo che quello che provavi non era corrisposto._

_Lo era, Daichi._

_È solo che mi hai colto alla sprovvista e il tempismo era terribile. Mi sembrava di soffocare. Avevo così tante cose a cui pensare e così poco tempo per trovare chiarezza. Ho sforato di sessanta secondi e il tuo treno era già partito. Ci sono arrivato con sessanta secondi di ritardo, Daichi, ed era già troppo tardi._

_E dopo, be’, dopo continuavo a ripetermi che ormai ero in ritardo, quindi tanto valeva pensarci per bene. Avevo intenzione di chiamarti dopo una settimana, ma poi quella è diventata un mese, che è diventato un anno, finché un giorno non ho capito che neanche tu avevi fatto passi verso di me. Ero così ripiegato sul mio stesso dolore da non aver pensato che tu, nel frattempo, eri andato avanti con la tua vita. Magari neanche ti importava più di chiamarmi, di ricevere una spiegazione che ti spettava di diritto._

_Un giorno ho capito che forse, mentre io mi ostinavo a restare indietro e cercare il coraggio per rimediare, tu andavi avanti._

_E allora… Allora mi sono arreso. Ti ho lasciato andare come sembravi desiderare. Non dico che sia stata colpa tua – non è così, non lo è stata. È stata colpa mia, naturalmente, di quell’unico momento di paura che ha pregiudicato ogni altra cosa successiva. Non ho mai pensato, neanche per un secondo, che forse i miei pensieri e i miei ragionamenti erano i tuoi._

_A distanza di anni mi piace pensare che, se l’avessi fatto, avrei finalmente trovato il coraggio di non chiudere la chiamata prima che tu potessi accettarla._

 

**

 

Le ore che seguono sono difficili, per Suga.

Somigliano a quelle immediatamente successive alla partenza di Daichi, ma, in qualche modo, forse per il fatto che lui sia lì in carne ed ossa, sono più pungenti, più dolorose. O forse dipende dal fatto che tutti i discorsi che ha elaborato nel corso degli anni adesso vengono fuori come un fiume in piena e non c’è modo di rinsaldare gli argini. Suga ha l’impressione di stare vomitando parole su parole dal dubbio senso logico e Daichi probabilmente non ci starà capendo nulla; non lo sa perché, nonostante stia parlando da ore e la sua voce sia scesa di diverse ottave, non l’ha guardato mai, neppure per una volta, neppure per un secondo.

Ha come la sensazione che, facendolo, il suo coraggio possa venir meno.

L’orologio al suo polso segna la mezzanotte quando finalmente viene pronunciata l’ultima parola e il silenzio si dilata immediatamente tra di loro, scomodo e pesante, carico di un verdetto che Suga sente premere sul collo come un’imminente sentenza di morte. Silenziosamente, inizia a contare i secondi. Quando arriva a sessanta, Daichi sospira e finalmente parla.

“Sugawara Koushi, sei il più grande idiota che abbia mai conosciuto. Ma la sai una cosa? Ti faccio compagnia, perché credo di aver pensato _esattamente_ le stesse cose, parola per parola.”

Suga sorride – è un sorriso sincero, ma poco accentuato, appesantito dalla consapevolezza che pur avendo chiuso il cerchio, dieci anni sono passati e non c’è modo di tornare indietro e rifare tutto dal principio.

“Non che questo cambi qualcosa, no?”

Daichi aggrotta la fronte e guarda un punto distante oltre la spalla di Suga, pensieroso. Il cuore di Suga fa uno strano balzello, perché riconosce quell’espressione, appartiene al Daichi dei suoi ricordi e l’ha rievocata spesso, soprattutto nei momenti in cui più sentiva la sua mancanza.

“Cioè sparirai nuovamente dalla mia vita, adesso?”

La testa di Suga ha uno scatto repentino quando si volta per guardarlo a bocca aperta.

“Cosa? No!”

“Allora direi che questo cambia _tutto_.”

“E questi dieci anni, Daichi? Devi avermi odiato.”

“L’ho fatto,” confessa apertamente e Suga, che non era realmente pronto a sentirselo dire, sussulta visibilmente, pentendosene l’attimo dopo. “Ma poi ho ricordato che le situazioni le si crea sempre in due. Non era colpa tua più di quanto non fosse mia. Ti ho perdonato molto tempo fa, Suga.”

Ora come allora, ha troppo da processare, troppo su cui ragionare, ma che sia dannato se adesso proverà a scappare perché si sente nuovamente soffocare. Probabilmente è adesso che realizza quanto sia cresciuto, quanto adulto sia diventato, perché _non prova_ alcuna voglia di scappare. Al contrario, si lascia cadere su uno sgabello vicino e resta in silenzio per un lunghissimo momento, cercando di venire a patti con le cose più importanti e immediate, senza focalizzarsi troppo su quello che sarà il futuro o su come lo gestiranno da qui in poi.

Cose come la vita di Daichi in questi dieci anni, per esempio. Non sa più nulla di lui e nonostante somigli così tanto al ragazzo della sua adolescenza, è sicuro che sia profondamente cambiato. E Suga _vuole_ conoscerlo e, ma questo lo spera molto sommessamente, averlo come non ha avuto modo di averlo dieci anni fa.

“Un passo per volta,” pensa ad alta voce e solleva la testa per guardare Daichi, che sicuramente _non_ era così vicino.

“Sì,” concorda.

Però l’attimo dopo è troppo, _troppo_ vicino e il cuore di Suga sta _vibrando_.

 

 

**

 

 

_Rileggo adesso tutto quello che ti ho scritto e non ho idea di dove voglia andare a parare, Daichi. Non ho neppure idea di come concludere questa… cosa._

_La logica vuole che adesso scriva quello che mia aspetto dal futuro, quello che spero, ma la verità è che è palese nelle pagine precedenti, quindi che senso avrebbe? E comunque non ha importanza; dubito fortemente che i tuoi occhi si poseranno mai su queste pagine, quindi ecco come concluderò: con il ricordo più caro che ho di te._

_È anche uno degli ultimi, forse è per questo che mi ci sento così legato._

_Siamo in palestra, ai lati opposti della rete e ci passiamo pigramente la palla. La cerimonia d’addio è appena finita, siamo ufficialmente diplomati, ufficialmente liberi di muoverci nel mondo degli adulti. Parliamo un po’ di quei progetti che ormai conosciamo a memoria, ma non riesco a venire a patti con l’idea che tra due settimane saremo separati da svariati chilometri, cittadini nuovi di zecca di due enormi città, e chissà quando potremo vederci di nuovo._

_Ti guardo parlare e questa consapevolezza, questa imminente separazione si incastra tra di noi di traverso, graffia, è fastidiosa. La palla mi scivola via e rotola verso il fondo della palestra. E tu, che forse sei sempre stato il più perspicace tra noi, mi raggiungi e poggi con fermezza una mano sulla mia spalla. Non dici niente, ma nei tuoi occhi trovo la certezza che, in qualche modo, ne usciremo._

_Qui e adesso capisco di amarti._

_Non ci arrivo per gradi, non è un processo indolore. Capisco di amarti e mi sento al centro di un esplosione in corso. C’è luce, fuoco e fumo, ma ci sei anche tu. Ci sei sempre stato tu._

_Ci sarai sempre solo tu. Ma questo, Daichi, questo lo capisco con sessanta secondi di ritardo._

**

 

Il sonno di Hayato è qualcosa che lo ha sempre affascinato.

È talmente pesante e profondo da non interrompersi neppure quando Suga lo lascia tra le braccia di Daichi per frugarsi nelle tasche dei pantaloni e recuperare le chiavi di casa, o quando lo depone a letto, spogliandolo per infilargli il pigiama e infine rimboccargli le coperte.

Quando ha finito, la schiena invia piccole scariche di dolore. Sta invecchiando e il suo corpo non ha dovuto fare sforzi del genere per molto tempo. La  verità è che si è lasciato andare e raramente si concede della sana attività fisica – complice anche la sua vita da padre single che deve lavorare e badare alla casa.

Si domanda che tipo di vita abbia invece Daichi e quasi senza rendersene conto glielo chiede mentre gli porge una birra gelida che l’altro, seduto tranquillamente sul suo divano, accetta di buon grado.

“Molto noiosa, tutta casa e ufficio. A volte vado a correre, ma perlopiù mi limito ad arrovellarmi su casi che mi portano via il sonno.”

“Casi? Sei uno sbirro o cosa?”

“Effettivamente, sono proprio uno sbirro,” ammette con un piccolo ghigno che fa subito desiderare a Suga di non aver aperto bocca. Lo ha ritrovato da un paio di ore e sta già iniziando con i passi falsi.

“Un poliziotto? Accidenti! Pensavo volessi diventare un contabile, come tuo padre. Non era quello, il piano?”

“Lo era, ma poi, sai... Non ero portato per l’università. Volevo aiutare la gente, aiutarla davvero, non solo a portare avanti la loro contabilità.”

Suga fischia ammirato. Daichi poliziotto era veramente l’ultima cosa che si aspettava.

“E di che ti occupi? Omicidi?” chiede intrigato, sorseggiando la birra. Daichi ride.

“Ci ho provato, ma non mi piace avere a che fare con i morti. Preferisco i vivi. Mi occupo di persone scomparse; rapimenti, perlopiù.”

Il clima cambia e si fa più pesante, più serio. Anche il sorriso di Daichi vacilla.

“Allora sei la speranza di tutti quelli che sono stati portati via,” commenta Suga piano e deve aggrapparsi alla bottiglia per impedire alla sua mano di poggiarsi sulla spalla di Daichi. Nonostante quello che è successo sul retro del locale di Noya – e a cui sta cercando di non pensare troppo, non adesso, comunque – sente che non è ancora tempo per avvicinarsi così tanto. Forse arriverà, quel momento, ma sicuramente non sarà lui a forzare le cose o a decidere del loro corso, non stavolta.

“Spero di sì. Per il resto, be’, non c’è molto da dire. Mi sono trasferito da poco a Tokyo e vivo appena fuori città con Yukai2 – è un meticcio zoppo che però sembra sempre perennemente contento di essere al mondo, per questo l’ho chiamato così. Si è presentato un giorno nel giardino posteriore e ci siamo subito piaciuti.”

Suga annuisce e sorride, ma è ancora fermo alla prima parte della sua affermazione. Si è trasferito a Tokyo, nella sua stessa città. Se non è un segno questo, non sa proprio cosa debba esserlo. È come se stesse avendo una seconda opportunità, una possibilità di riparare ai torti del passato.

“E tu? Raccontami di te.”

Suga si stringe nelle spalle. “Non c’è molto da dire. Sono un insegnante delle elementari e al momento mi occupo di una classe del quarto anno. E di mio figlio, naturalmente. Hayato non era... in programma. Ho avuto una breve storia con Ayumi, sua madre, ma era palese che non c’entrassimo nulla l’uno con l’altra. La considero una buona amica, anche se vorrei avesse avuto più istinto materno e meno ambizione,” aggiunge amaramente, fissando il corridoio buio.

“Dov’è?”

“Da qualche parte in Europa, credo. È una modella, anzi, una _top model_ , come ama ricordarmi ogni volta che le propongo di portare Hayato con sé. La cosa peggiore è che non importa a nessuno dei due di passare del tempo insieme; non riesco ad immaginare nulla più deprimente, in effetti.”

Daichi, al contrario di Suga, non ha problemi a passare la birra in una mano e allungare l’altra per stringergli la spalla, come quel giorno di primavera di tanti anni fa. Lo scuote appena, come per incoraggiarlo, e sorride di quel sorriso che Suga ricorda perfettamente e che è rimasto fedele a se stesso nonostante il tempo, gli anni e le circostanze.

“Questo vuol dire che sei stato un ottimo padre e che non gli hai mai fatto mancare nulla. Niente di sorprendente, comunque; sei sempre stato molto bravo coi ragazzini.”

“Immagino di sì.”

Daichi dà un’ultima strizzata e poi guarda l’orologio. Annuncia che si è fatto molto tardi e che Yukai starà probabilmente morendo di tristezza e solitudine, ma a Suga sembra una scusa per allontanarsi. Va bene così, però. Ciascuno ha bisogno di prendere questa cosa con i propri tempi e anche se desidera restare a parlare con lui per tutta la notte, capisce che non è adesso il momento adatto. Ci vuole cautela e un sacco di filo per ricucire lo strappo. _Un punto alla volta_ , si dice.

“Ci vediamo alla cena con gli altri, allora?” chiede Daichi sulla porta di casa e Suga annuisce, promette che ci sarà. Si guardano e Suga pensa a quella sua speranza, a quei sessanta secondi che possono cambiare tutto, a quelle pagine che se ne stanno disordinate sulla sua scrivania e conta, conta, e quando arriva al termine in realtà sa che ha già deciso, sa già cosa deve fare. Gli chiede di aspettare un attimo e si dirige in camera, fermandosi giusto per piegare i fogli e scrivere il suo numero di telefono su un lato della pagina. Se devono ricominciare dal principio, è bene che non ci siano menzogne od omissioni. Sa bene di non aver spiegato nulla di quei dieci anni ed è importante che Daichi realizzi la portata del suo rimorso, l’enormità della sua nostalgia.

“Prendi. Credo sia un buon punto da cui ricominciare, Daichi.”

Daichi si rigira i fogli tra le mani e indugia con lo sguardo sul numero di telefono. Suga si domanda, di colpo, se non sia un azzardo, se per caso non stia correndo troppo. Sente, in corpo, una paura antica ma terribilmente familiare – la stessa che dieci anni fa ha distrutto tutto. E nonostante la mano stia smaniando per strappare quelle pagine dalla presa di Daichi, sa che non lo farà. È un adulto; non può nascondersi perennemente dietro l’ombra delle sue incertezze e dei suoi dubbi, né rimpiangere l’attimo dopo le sue scelte come fosse ancora un ragazzino.

Suga è un adulto  e sa cosa siano le responsabilità. Ora più che mai.

“Ci vediamo, allora. Buonanotte, Suga.”

“Buonanotte, Daichi,” gli augura e chiudendo la porta sorride come uno stupido, perché ha appena realizzato che per la prima volta dopo molti anni sarà veramente una _buona_ notte.

 

**

 

_Pensi mai a quello che avremmo potuto avere, Daichi?_

_Perché io ci penso ogni giorno, ogni singolo minuto della mia vita. E so che se avessi la possibilità di riaverti nella mia vita, farei tutto diversamente, farei tutto bene._

_Non mi guarderei più indietro, a quello che rischio di perdere. Guarderei avanti, a tutto quello che ho da guadagnare._

_Con te._

_  
_

 

**Author's Note:**

> 1- Il riferimento è al titolo, nonché allo stesso brano di Yiruma.  
> 2- (Trad.) Felicità.


End file.
